Breathe
by Bluesky94
Summary: Danielle is on the run with her three year old niece. They end up in La'Push where life seems to offer a new chapter. The only problem is, will she choose to accept it even though she feels like she doesn't deserve it. Can hot head Paul show her it's ok? ** This story is an OC story set after Breaking Dawn and is just something I've been thinking about. Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Honk! Honk!_ The horn behind me sent my heart racing and my hand out the window in a one fingered salute to the jackass behind me. Headlights flashed and sped up to go around me. I heard an angry voice cursing me but couldn't make out the words.

"Fuck you too, asshole." I muttered under my breath.

"You said a bad word Dani." A tired voice spoke from the back seat and I looked in the rear view mirror at the bright blue eyes staring at me from the bundle of blankets.

"Don't repeat what I say Josie." I said, trying to sound bright and happy. She yawned and nodded, stretching out of the cocoon of blankets.

"When are we stopping?" She asked, a hint of a whine in her voice. Guilt hit me hard in the gut. The poor child had been stuck in the back seat with nothing more than a few notebooks to scribble inside and my tablet to play on for the past four days. Unfortunately the tablet had died the first day in the car. So she had been reduced to the entertainment of my singing to Disney songs and free style rapping some censored Ludacris songs. Luckily, if Siri was correct, we were only twenty minutes from our destination.

"Soon, bug." I answered.

"When are we eating?" Josie sniffed and I looked back at her.

"Whenever I find a place." I sighed and rubbed my cramping hands at the next stoplight. Guilt filled my gut again. The poor kid had only eaten packs of crackers and some gas station sandwiches the past couple of days. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of the shit that had taken place in the last week. Poor kid had seen more things in her young three years of life that no should ever have to see. I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked around at my surroundings of the town we were in. There was a gas station next to a diner on one side of the road and on the other sat a grocery store and a hardware store. A few blocks down was a church sitting right next to a police station. My blood ran cold and I quickly pulled into the gas station. Fresh air sounded real nice right about then.

"I'm hungry." Josie whined and I rubbed my forehead where a headache slowly grew.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her. Might as get her opinion on tonights dinner. We were at the end of the long journey anyway. She puckered her lips in thought for a moment before her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Pancakes!" Her shout of excitement rang in my ears and I winced. I smiled though and looked at the diner across the street. Fear trickled in a little at the thought of sitting somewhere public, but this is part of starting over right?

"Pancakes it is." I nodded and got out of the car to pump gas. I could hear Josies singing in the back of the car about pancakes and I couldn't help but laugh a little at the silliness of the child. Even on her worse days, she still managed to sing her fear, pain, and confusion away. By the time we pulled into the diner her excitement for pancakes had her bouncing in her seat. I unbuckled her from her car seat and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, kissing my cheek. I chuckled at her and walked us into the diner. The diner was a cute little place with fifties feel to it. The air smelled like coffee and bacon and my mouth watered. A lady stood behind the counter talking cheerfully to the only customer, a man, sitting on the bar stool with a cup of coffee and a slice of pie in front of him. Both of them looked up when the bell over the door jingled, announcing our arrival.

"Well good evening, what can I help you with tonight?" The lady smiled brightly and straightened up, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist.

"We're ju…"

"We want pancakes!" Josie spoke over me and I looked at her, frowning at her lack of manners she's always been taught. The man busted out laughing and the woman chuckled, motioning at the booths.

"Sit where ever you'd like." She said, grabbing a mug and a coffee pot before coming around the counter. My face burned and I moved us to the farthest booth in the corner next to the restrooms.

"I'm sorry about that." I muttered as she set the mug down in front of me and poured a steaming cup of coffee.

"Oh, it's alright dear." She laughed, waving her hand in the air. "I have two children of my own."

"Thank you." I took the mug and let the warmth seep through my hands. Josie wriggled out of my lap and went around the table to sit across from me. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Now, I know you want pancakes." The lady winked at Josie who beamed up at her. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have the coffee, thank you." I could feel my face burning.

"Alright, I'll get started on those pancakes." With a smile the waitress walked back behind the counter into the back.

"Don't you like pancakes?" Josie asked, frowning at me.

"I do, but I ate the rest of the sandwich you didn't eat earlier while you were sleeping." I lied and reached out to tug on her braid. It'd be hard to explain to her that we were running low on the cash I'd pulled out of my account before we'd left home and there was no telling how long it would be before I was able to get a job. I sank back in my seat and pinched the bridge of my nose. Yet something else on my long list of things to do. I could feel eyes watching me and looked up, catching the man at the counter staring at me. He lifted his mug and offered a kind smile. I looked away quickly, fear prickling my skin.

"So where are we going?" Josie asked. I bit back a groan and took a sip of my coffee before answering. I sighed in relief at the warmth and caffeine.

"To an old friend of mines home." I answered for, roughly, the thousandth time she'd asked.

"When is mommy coming?" I choked on my coffee and started coughing. That's the first time she'd asked for her mommy. Luckily at that moment the door opened and laughter filled the diner. Josie swung around in her seat to look at the group of men coming in. I almost reached out and jerked her back down in her seat. I reprimanded myself, she's a child. This is what children did. I sighed and chugged the last of my coffee just as the waitress came back with a cup of coffee and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Here you go, on the house." She set the glass down in front of Josie and stuck a straw in at the last minute.

"What do you say Josie?" I stopped her before she could down the glass like I knew she wanted to.

"Thank you!" She beamed at the waitress and she smiled back before turning to me.

"Are you two new in town?" She asked. I was taken a little off guard and swallowed hard before nodding.

"Yes ma'am." I answered around the knot in my throat.

"We're visiting an old friend." Josie spoke up and I snapped my eyes back to her. She ignored the warning and went back to sipping her chocolate milk.

"Oh really? Who are you visiting?" She asked. I swallowed hard again and studied the woman in front of me. Nothing about her screamed danger. If anything warmth and kindness poured from her. She couldn't have been any older than forty and reminded me of my mother.

"Lillian Smith?" When I spoke her name the ladies face fell.

"Oh dear, are you family members of hers?" She spoke softly. I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"No ma'am, she was an old friend of my grandmothers. They used to live together until my mom and she decided to move around thirty years ago." Why all of this information kept spilling out, I will never know. Must be the exhaustion.

"Well, I hate to be bearer of bad news," She cleared her throat before continuing, " but she passed away about four months ago." Cold dread filled my chest. Tears pricked my eyes and I swallowed them back. Panic was starting to rise. Now what? I had nowhere else to go. Nowhere else I could take Josie.

"Oh… we were coming to stay with her for a while. We… lost our home." Blood pounded in my ears as I thought up what to tell this women. I couldn't tell her the truth. The truth would cause more problems.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." The woman put her arm on my shoulder and I blinked hard. "Are you needing a place to stay?" I nodded, afraid if I spoke my the only thing that would come out would be a sob. She straightened up and smiled.

"I have ownership of Mrs. smiths house. I've been cleaning it out and was getting it ready to rent. Would you be interested in it?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment. I didn't have the money to rent. I probably wouldn't have it for a while. But maybe I could work something out. I had no other choice. It was either this or keep driving to… God only knew where else.

"That would be great, I don't know though if I could afford it right now though." I could feel the shame burning my face. I glanced at Josie and was relieved to find her sipping away at her chocolate milk and her attention on the men that had settled into a booth at the other end of the diner. The waitress patted my arm and gave me warm smile.

"We'll worry about that later." She spoke low enough for only me to hear. "I can see that the both of you need some good food and rest. I'll give you the address and key before you leave and I will come over tomorrow to discuss rent." She patted my shoulder again and turned to head back to the kitchen. Relief flooded my chest and I sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. Maybe this was a good idea after all, to come to La'Push Washington. I sipped at my coffee and Josie turned around to face me, shifting to sit on her knees.

"Those boys are funny." She said giggling. "One of them keeps making faces at me." I looked over her head at the group and studied them. All of them were young, couldn't have been any older than myself. All of them had to have been part of the Quileute Native American tribe that my mom told me she grew up around. They all wore short hair cuts and were built like wrestlers. One of them threw his head back and laughed at something the older man said before going back to sit at the bar. When he turned around I noticed the badge on his chest. I sucked in a breath and clenched my hands around the mug as chills went up my spine.

"Josie, do you need to use the bathroom?" I needed to move. The urge to run filled my senses but I couldn't leave, Josie hadn't gotten her dinner yet.

"No I'm ok." She said, drinking the last of her chocolate milk. I scooted out of the booth.

"Well I do so come with me." I reached for her hand, giving her no room to decline. I wasted time in the bathroom for as long as I could until I could calm myself down. I relieved myself, urged Josie to try, splashed my face and her face with cool water to 'freshen up a bit' and then finger combed her hair. She needed a bath. Looking at myself in the mirror I could see I did too. That and rest. I'd pulled my hair back in a French braid the day before but I couldn't deny just how dirty it looked. I desperately needed a tooth brush too. And the dark circles under my eyes reminded me of how tired I was. Once I was calmed down a bit I let Josie lead us back out, just as the waitress returned with two stacks of pancakes and a plate of bacon.

"I know, you said you just wanted the coffee, but you can eat them now or take them with you." When I opened my mouth to speak she stopped me with a pointed look and a grin. I smiled my thanks and sat down in my seat. The police officer was gone, much to my relief.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"You're welcome. I'm Sue Clearwater by the way, I don't think I intruded myself earlier." She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Dani Rae." I smiled and motioned across the table at Josie who was already tearing into her pancakes. "This is my niece, Josie."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a key and a slip of paper. "This is the house key and the address." I took them from her and she walked back towards the kitchen. Josie finished eating quickly and went back to watching the group of men while I ate one of the pancakes Sue had brought me. I planned on taking the rest for Josie to eat for breakfast. I couldn't help but watch the group across the diner as well. They were a little interesting. Especially when one of them went behind the counter into the kitchen and helped Sue bring out four huge trays piled high with bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and sausage.

"Whoa." Josie spoke what I was thinking and unfortunately one of the men heard and looked our way. My face burned and I reach across the table to yank her back down in her seat. The guy laughed and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly before turning back to the feast with his buddies.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Sue asked wiping her hands on her apron as she approached us again.

"No, thank you so much. For everything." I said, gesturing at the key and the address.

"Of course, I'm just glad someone will be using the house." She smiled and starting clearing the table. "I'll come by tomorrow morning to see how you guys are settling in." I nodded my thanks and, after paying her, though she refused, made our way out to the car. Thunder boomed and lightening split the sky outside. Just as I buckled Josie into the car, rain started pouring from above and I pulled my jacket up around my head. After closing her door I ran around the side of the car, only to run into a brick wall. I bounced back, lost my footing, and fell back, hitting the side of my head on the car. Pain blurred my vision and the last thing I noticed before the world went black was a pair of warm hands on my face and the scent of something spicy and sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed when I gained consciousness was the pain in the side of my head. The second were the hushed voices around me.

"…be the one to imprint on a girl then knock her out cold." Someone whispered then someone snorted. Someone else growled followed by by thump and a grunt of pain.

"I don't like Anna. Dani says she's whiny. Repunzel is my favorite though, I want to live in her tower and color on the walls." I recognized that voice. Josie. "I tried to do that to my room one time and daddy got really mad and made mommy cry." I forced my eyes opened and was blinded by a light shining in my eye as panic hit me like a lightning bolt. I jerked upright, head butting someone in the meantime.

"Shi-!"

"Josie!" I gasped and grabbed the top of my head where fresh pain throbbed.

"Dani!" A pair of arms wrapped around my legs and I grabbed the small child, hauling her to my chest.

"Are you ok?" I asked as my vision cleared. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"I'm fine, you're bleeding though." She said pulling back a little with her nose wrinkled. Someone handed me a wet rag and I looked up at Sue. That's when I noticed the group around me. All the men from before that were eating at the diner were standing around me, plus a couple more people. A girl stood next to a new guy, holding a baby. Then there was another guy. Standing extremely close to me. I met his gaze and sucked in a breath. His eyes were the warmest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen with thick eyelashes framing them. His brow was furrowed as he studied me, worry etched across his tanned, perfect face. He wore a black t-shirt that hugged his broad muscled chest and his biceps bulged. A voice cleared and I blinked, coming back to reality and exhaled the breath I'd been holding.

"Paul, why don't you go get the girl a glass of water." Sue said, touching the guys, Pauls, shoulder. He stood up and walked behind the bar. I stared at his retreating back, noticing that he had to duck to get through the doorway.

"Dani?" I blinked, realizing Sue was speaking to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed." I smiled shakily, rubbing the rag on my forehead, wincing at the sting of the cut there. I went silent and Dani went over to the lady with the guy and the baby. She climbed up on the bar stool and the lady smiled at me.

"I'm Emily, this is Sam." She motioned at the man standing beside her. He nodded politely to me before handing over the baby and going to the group of men that had returned to the booth.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dani. I guess you've met Josie." I motioned at said child spinning in a circle on the stool and Sue chuckled.

"Are you two new in town?" Emily asked.

"Yes, just coming through for a bit." I muttered.

"Where are you from?" She asked as she bounced the child on her hip. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth, only to be cut off by Josie.

"Mobile Alabama." She said, puffing out her chest and grinning.

"Ah, that's the accent. The southern twang huh?" One of the guys spoke up from the booth and I felt my face burning.

"You're a long way from there. What brings you this way?" She tilted her head curiously and Josie opened her mouth to answer. I cut her off.

"We came to visit and old friend of my grandmothers for a while. We lost our home, so we are just relocating for a bit. For a change." I answered as Paul returned with a glass of water. He handed it to me and I reached for it with trembling hands. My fingers brushed his for a brief moment and it felt like a shock. I felt crazy for a moment, yet it seemed like he'd felt it too by the way he jumped back and went to stand next to the over crowded booth. He leaned against the wall instead of sitting down and crossed his arms, staring down at the floor.

"They are the grandchildren of one of Mrs. Smiths old friends. They are going to be staying at her house for a bit." Sue spoke up. I nodded silently.

"We live across the street form her place." Emily beamed. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I said, smiling at her. I got up, a little dizzy but feeling much better after drinking the water.

"Do you need someone to drive you to the Smith house?" Sue asked frowning as I reached for my keys.

"No ma'am, I've driven in worse conditions." I mentally slapped myself for letting that slip out. Sue didn't seem to notice though and grabbed Josies jacket from the counter and helped her put it on.

"Thank you so much. Sorry for the trouble I've caused." I said as I shrugged on my own coat.

"Honey," Sue chuckled and shook her head. "If anyone should apologize its that knuckle head over there. He's the one that ran into you and knocked you out." She motioned to Paul and he clenched his jaw, fire shooting out of his eyes. I laughed nervously and averted my gaze when he caught my eye. The rain had turned into a drizzle and I quickly put Josie in the car, again, and carefully made my way around the side of the car. Once in I glanced at the diner one more time and inhaled sharply when I noticed Paul had moved from his space at the wall and was standing at the window, staring me down with he most intense gaze I'd ever experienced. It felt like he was gazing into my soul. It sent fear through my body. As well as something else I couldn't explain. I started the car and backed up.

"I like it here." Josie piped up from the back seat. I laughed and shook my head at her. By the time I made it to the right address she was fast asleep. The house was dark except for one light on the small front porch. From what could tell, it was a small cute little home built like a cabin. Flower beds decorated the front and there was a gravel walk way to the porch. I got out and carefully got Josie out of the backseat, trying not to wake her. I unlocked the door and stepped in, searching for a light switch. By the time I found it Josie was awake.

"Are we here?" She yawned in my ear.

"Yes bug, we're here." I said as I flipped the light on. The living room was small, only big enough for a couch, a recliner and coffee table and a little TV mounted on the wall. There were two door ways, one I could see led to a kitchen, the other a hallway. I followed the hallway and found two bedrooms with full size beds and a dresser in each room and a bathroom. Sue had fixed it up into a warm little house. The beds even had pillows and comforters. Tears filled my eyes.

"Can I take a bath?" Josie asked. I blinked back the tears.

"If there is any soap, yes." I went back to the bathroom and, of course, found body wash, shampoo, and body wash in the bathroom. Towels included. I left the water running while I went back outside to get the few bags we owned. The rain had stopped and the sound of frogs in the forest that surrounded us kept the night from being quiet. As I pulled out my bag I froze. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. The feeling of someone watching me prickled across my skin. A twig snapped and I spun around, expecting to see someone standing behind me. There was nothing but dark forest in front of me though. That was it for me. I threw the stuff over my shoulder and ran to the house. I got in and slammed the door closed, locking it behind me. I froze in the middle of the room and looked around me. I went into the kitchen and found a a chair at the table to bring back with me. I wedged it under the door and stood back. That would have to do. I gave Josie a quick bath, poor girl couldn't even enjoy it her eyes were so heavy. And changed her into a clean pair of pajamas and took her into one of the bedrooms. In seconds she was passed out asleep. I waited with her for a few minutes before brushing a kiss to her forehead and grabbing a change of clothes for myself. I left the bathroom door open so I could hear Josie if she needed me and jumped in the shower. I moaned in relief as the hot water soaked my filthy hair. I stayed in a bit longer, letting the warmth ease the ache in my back from driving. When the water started to go cold I stepped out and dried off. My reflection in the mirror caught my attention. Bruises, though turning the sickly yellow, littered my arms and stomach. My lip was healing, but was still visible. Tears that I'd been refusing to let fall built up and I quickly dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the light on. I went back to the living room and turned on a lamp before turning he overhead light off. I grabbed one of the couch pillows and buried my face in it, letting the tears fall freely. The pain tore through my chest at the loss. At the pain I'd been keeping at the back of my mind because I couldn't lose it in front of Josie. At the pain Josie would be in when she realized her mommy wouldn't be joining us. At the bitterness and joy that her asshole of a father wouldn't be joining us. I didn't stop until there were no more tears to be shed. I got up and went to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets until I found a glass and filled it with water. I stood at the sink and stared out at the darkness in front of me. The sense that someone was watching me sent chills down my spine again. But I was starting to wonder if that was all in my head. If that was the case, I got the sense that that feeling would never leave me in peace again. Tears trickled down my face and my hands trembled as I brushed them away and gulped down the water. I curled up on the couch and fell into a fitful sleep.

—

(Pauls POV)

"How you feeling Paul?" Embry slapped my on the back and I growled at him, tearing my gaze away from the tail lights of the car that carried my mate farther and farther away from me.

"Get away from me." I sat down at the bar and Sue Clearwater sat a plate of food in front of me. For once in my life I wasn't hungry and opted for drinking the coffee she handed me in hopes of ridding the dry mouth id developed since I'd first laid eyes on the knocked out woman on the pavement. Her small curvy body fit perfectly in my arms, and my fingers had itched to undo the ponytail she wore to see just how long her golden brown hair was. But none of that compared the bright blue of her eyes when they popped open. Though they were blood shot and I got the sense from the dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't seen a good nights sleep in a long time. Dani. Dani what though? I've never been one to shy away from talking to a pretty face. But something about Dani had rendered me completely speechless and a nervous wreck to even open my mouth to see if she needed anything. Now she was gone. I clenched my fists so hard around the mug in my hands that it shattered into a million pieces.

"Whoa big guy." Embry laughed and was back at my side with another hard slap to my shoulder. This time Quil was with him and I rolled my eyes at the shit eating grin on his face.

"Got a little frustration there?" He asked, pointing at the mess in front of me. Sue was there with a rag and a trash can and I took both from her to clean up my mess.

"You two leave him alone." She gave them a hard glare and they both retreated back to the booth where the rest of the pack sat pigging out and cutting up.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Are you ok?" She asked, leaning against the counter. Ever since Seth and Leah had followed with Jake and the Cullens two years ago, she had taken the rest of the pack under her wing. We couldn't complain, between her and Emily the pack never went hungry and she always let us crash at her place if we needed a place to stay.

"Who is she?" I asked, hoping she would at least know something.

"I don't know Paul." She chuckled and grabbed two more coffee mugs, filling one for herself before coming around the counter to sit next to me. "All I know is Mrs. Smith had an old friend and she's that friends granddaughter. She's going to be staying at her house for a while." My heart jumped started at that information and I stood up only to be pushed back in my seat.

"Don't do something stupid Paul." Sam sat on my other side.

"I'm not an idiot Sam." I glared at him.

"Oh really?" He quirked a brow So you were not just about to go chase down her car and proclaim your love and devotion without a clear head on your shoulders?" I went silent, biting my tongue at the insults I wanted to throw at him. He sighed and gripped my shoulder.

"Look Paul. In situations like this, you can't just go off and chase her down. She's new in town and has no idea about our… little secret." As he spoke I knew it was right. But I couldn't fight the urge to chase her down.

"Plus, she has a young child with her." Emily had joined us, holding her and Sam's daughter. That thought brought me all back to senses. I couldn't scare her or the child. The one that talked ninety to nothing and did even object to why a stranger such as Sam was getting her out of her car seat and kept asking why I wouldn't put Dani down. She was cute little thing with braids and bright blue eyes. Just like Dani. A realization hit me and my stomach clenched. What if she had a boyfriend or a husband?

"Was that her daughter?" I asked Sue.

"No, from what I gathered she was her niece." Emily said and laughed. "She's precious, has a mouth, but precious." Relief flooded through me and I stood up again.

"Paul…" I ignored what Sam was about to say and stormed out of the diner. Unfortunately, he followed me and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me around.

"Paul, think…"

"I'm not going to do anything crazy Sam!" I yelled at him. "I just want to make sure she and her niece make it to the Smith house ok."

"Do you swear it?" He sighed, defeated.

"Swear." I yanked my shirt over my head in triumph and tossed it at him, followed by my pants. Before he could say another word I leapt into my wolf form and charged into the forest. I could hear Sam cursing behind me. I wasn't lying though, I just wanted to make sure she was safe. And I had to see her again. Even if that was a bit creepy. In no time I'd made it to the Smith house, stopped at the edge of the forest in shadow to keep myself hidden. Her car was parked and the lights inside the house were on. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was there safely. A moment later and I was in luck as the front door opened and Dani walked out. She started pulling a couple of bags out of her car as a breeze blew her scent in my direction. Some sort of flowery scent that had to be all her. I took a step closer, longer to be right next to her. In doing so I stepped on a twig and cursed myself as Dani froze. She turned and looked right at me. I held my breath, praying she couldn't see me in the dark. Any second I expected her to start screaming. Instead, she hurriedly gathered her stuffed and ran back to the house. I exhaled in relief that she hadn't seen me. I could hear the sound of the door locking and after a pause there was a heavy thump against the door. Then it was silent. I spent the next while walking in circles around the house. It was late and the lights in the house were still on. When I saw her silhouette walking through the living from towards the kitchen I walked the same way and was graced to see her standing looking out the window. Her hair was down and wet around her shoulders and when she looked up I froze. Once again she was staring right at me and pain tore at my chest. Her eyes were red and puffy and even then tears streamed down her face and her chin quivered. So much emotion painted her face and none of it had any hint of happiness. Fear and pain tormented her beautiful face. I fought the urge to run to her and gather in my arms. I wanted to fix whatever was making her cry. I wanted to kiss the worry away and assure her that all was well. I dug my paws into the ground to keep myself from doing just that. She lifted a glass to her lips with trembling hands before turning away from the window. A few minutes later the lights turned off. I waited a good twenty minutes before I crouched low and snuck my way around the side of the house to the front. I planted myself on the front porch. It wasn't until it started to lighten outside as the first rays of rare morning sunlight came through the trees that I left and headed back into the forest.

*******Thank you guys so much for reading! I may not do very many parts from Paul's point of view but I wanted to try one. Please let me know what you think!*******


End file.
